


In Which Frank Wakes Gerard Up At Two am To Fuck

by JaneFroste



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Basement! Gerard, Best Friends, Desperate!Frank, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты разбудил меня в ебаные два часа ночи, чтобы потрахаться, серьезно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Frank Wakes Gerard Up At Two am To Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fvckmefrankie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/gifts).
  * A translation of [In Which Frank Wakes Gerard Up At Two am To Fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251552) by [fvckmefrankie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie). 



> Разрешение получено.
> 
> Работа на ficbook: http://ficbook.net/readfic/3050324
> 
> Бета: u be my detonator.

Проснувшись от стука в окно в два часа ночи, Джерард вздрогнул. Два часа ночи. Что за уебок?

Он лениво откинул одеяло, слегка съежившись от холодного воздуха. Потер глаза ребром ладони, прежде чем осторожно подойти к окну. Он протянул руку вперед и отодвинул занавеску в сторону, выглянув через стекло. Он увидел маленькую темную фигурку, стоящую прямо перед ним, подрагивающую от холода, с накинутым на голову капюшоном. Она снова постучала и прошептала:

— Джерард. Джерард, ну же, проснись, ебаный в рот. 

Джерард немного пошатнулся назад и замер. Он не мог видеть лица человека, но когда тот поднял голову вверх, Джерард увидел маленькое металлическое колечко, переливающееся на свету фонарного столба. Он вздохнул — облегченно или раздраженно — и раздвинул шторы. Металлическое колечко слегка дернулось вверх, и Джерард был уверен, что парень напротив улыбнулся.

Джерард приоткрыл окно. Его комната находилась как раз на той стороне дома, откуда можно было спокойно выползти ночью или, наоборот, кого-то провести. Еще плюс его комнаты состоялся в том, что она была расположена на нижнем этаже. Для того чтобы пробраться к окнам, нужно было всего лишь пролезть через два куста на улице. Не нужно было никуда взбираться.

— Привки, — кинул он.

— Лучше тебе сказать, что это что-то важное, Фрэнк. Сейчас ебаных два часа ночи, — пошатываясь, сказал Джерард, его голос все еще был хриплым из-за сна. Он чувствовал, как прохладный ночной воздух слегка подбрасывал его волосы, и это было не очень приятно, но немного освежающе, потому что он слегка вспотел, когда спал.

— Ага, мгм. Могу я войти? — спросил Фрэнк, кусая губу. Джерард закатил глаза, но все же повел рукой в сторону, молча приглашая Фрэнка. 

— Закрой это ебаное окно и веди себя тихо. Родители дома, а Майки в конце коридора.

Джерард не смог скрыть улыбки, когда услышал, как Фрэнк передразнил его высоким голосом, прежде чем запрыгнуть внутрь комнаты. 

— Я не так разговариваю, — пробормотал Джерард, и Фрэнк фыркнул.

— Конечно же, нет, — ответил он, опустив оконную раму вниз, запирая ее на небольшой крючок.

Джерард вернулся в свою постель, усевшись на нее, прислонившись спиной к изголовью кровати, и засунул ноги под одеяло. В комнате было темно, но он видел, как Фрэнк подошел к его тумбочке и открыл нижний ящик.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Джерард, приподняв бровь.

Фрэнк схватил оттуда что-то непонятное и заполз на кровать Джерарда. Он быстро оседлал бедра Джерарда, не давая старшему парню время, чтобы что-то сказать, и вцепился зубами в его нижнюю губу. 

Фрэнк прижался грудью к груди Джерарда, толкаясь бедрами вперед, задевая его промежность. Джерард оттолкнул Фрэнка, покачав головой. 

— Серьезно? Ты... — Джерард не успел закончить, как Фрэнк снова прижался своими губами к его. 

— Я хочу трахаться, — сказал он, еще раз двинув бедрами вперед, и Джерарда застонал. 

— Вот оно что, да? — прошептал Джерард в губы Фрэнка. — Ты разбудил меня в ебаные два часа ночи, чтобы потрахаться, серьезно?

Фрэнк бессовестно кивнул, опускаясь чуть ниже, проводя языком по шее Джерарда, вырисовывая замысловатые узоры.

— Ох, — Джерард запустил руку в волосы Фрэнка, сжав их в кулаке, — почему ты всегда такой, блять, охуенно возбужденный? Блять.

Фрэнк тихонько рассмеялся в изгиб шеи Джерарда, заставляя того покрыться маленькими мурашками.

— Это все ты, твоя сексуальность, все это просто сносит крышу моему члену, — заявил он, прикусывая тонкую кожицу на плече Джерарда. 

— Как же, блять, охуенно хорошо, уже поздно, ты, мудила, а-ах, — Джерард запрокинул голову, ударившись об изголовье кровати, а затем почувствовал, как рука Фрэнка медленно поползла вниз, слегка надавливая на живот. Фрэнк был рад, что на Джерарде были только боксеры, и, засунув руку под ткань, он обернул ладонь вокруг его члена. У Джерарда перехватило дыхание, и он закусил губу, стараясь стонать не слишком громко. 

Фрэнк двигал рукой вверх-вниз по его члену, каждое его движение было горячим и охуенным, и Джерарду стало действительно трудно сдерживать свои стоны, потому что рука Фрэнка — это, блять, что-то невероятное. 

Он позволил нескольким хриплым стонам вырваться из его горла лишь для того, чтобы показать Фрэнку, что ему нравится то, что он делает. Он довел Джерарда до полуобморочного состояния и стянул его боксеры, оставляя их висеть на его коленках. Фрэнк расстегнул свою толстовку, на нем даже не было рубашки или майки. Какого хуя? Он приподнялся на коленях, приспустив штаны, на нем также не было и намека на нижнее белье. Какого хуя? Он снова оседлал Джерарда, потянувшись немного в сторону, чтобы взять тот самый предмет, который вытащил из тумбочки.

Фрэнк разорвал упаковку презерватива и откинул голову назад, убирая волосы с лица, когда он старательно пытался натянуть на член Джерарда резинку. 

— О Боже, — прошептал Джерард. Они оба знали, что у них были небольшие проблемы с громкостью их стонов.

Фрэнк схватил с тумбочки маленький одноразовый пакетик смазки; у Джерарда такие «штучки» были всегда припрятаны в тумбочке, и Фрэнк это прекрасно знал. Он разорвал пакетик, выдавив себе небольшое количество на ладонь, и распределил ее по всей длине члена Джерарда, отчего тот хотел громко простонать, может быть, зарычать, но продолжал тяжело дышать, закусив губу. 

Фрэнк откинул использованный пакетик и взял член Джерарда в руку, направив его к своей дырочке. Даже не растягивая себя, Фрэнк опустился на член Джерарда, прошипев и закинув голову назад. 

Руки Джерарда обхватили бедра Фрэнка, пальцами сжимая тазобедренные косточки. Они однажды трахались ночью, так что все было нормально, по крайней мере, с громкими стонами Фрэнка можно было справиться. 

После того как их бедра соприкоснулись, Фрэнк начал, блять, будто скакать на нем, и Джерард... Он просто, блять... Агрх. 

Он вцепился одной рукой в волосы Фрэнка, потянув того на себя, жестко целуя, и глухо простонал ему в губы.

— Ага, ох, Фрэнки.

Фрэнк улыбнулся в поцелуй, подавшись бедрами вперед, задыхаясь.

— М-м, — напевал он себе под нос, прижавшись губами к губам Джерарда, и тому было невероятно трудно молчать, когда Фрэнк вытворял все эти вещи с его членом.

Джерард толкнулся бедрами вперед, задевая простату Фрэнка, отчего тот громко простонал ему в рот.

— Тс-с, — прошипел Джерард, сильнее прижимаясь своими губами к его, и тот прогнулся в спине.

Он безумно порыкивал в губы Джерарда каждый раз, когда тот грубо бил по простате, и его нос уткнулся в щеку Джерарда, отчего его словно пробило током, распространяя тепло по всему телу. Джерард не прекращал свои движения, постоянно вдалбливаясь в тело Фрэнка. Ему безумно нравилось это напряжение, они изо всех старались вести себя тихо, но это было невозможно, когда они оба такие разгоряченные и возбужденные. 

Джерард ещё раз двинул бедрами, и Фрэнку просто снесло крышу.

— Джерард, так хорошо, вот прямо, блять, здесь, Боже! — дышал он в губы Джерарда слишком громко, постоянно сталкиваясь зубами. 

— Я сейчас кончу, Джерард, ох, — Фрэнк снова поцеловал Джерарда, но грубее, чем в предыдущие разы, и застонал в его губы, сжимаясь вокруг Джерарда, кончая. Джерард простонал, когда почувствовал, как Фрэнк опустился на его грудь, продолжая, блять, кататься на нем. 

— Да, Фрэнки, — прошептал он, а затем, хрипло простонав, кончил.

Фрэнк слез с Джерарда с громким, грязным звуком и лег на влажные простыни.

— Как же охуенно, мне так, блять, это было нужно, — выдохнул он.

Джерард снял с себя презерватив, завязав его, и выбросил в мусорную корзину. Он схватил парочку салфеток с тумбочки и вытер сперму Фрэнка, выбросив грязную салфетку в ведро. Он посмотрел на Фрэнка, который действительно выглядел так, будто его только что оттрахали. 

— Веселишься? — спросил Джерард, потянув на себя одеяло, выдернув его из-под расслабленного парня. Фрэнк приподнялся, что-то напевая себе под нос. Он взял с пола пижамные штаны, проскользнув в них. Затем прыгнул в постель к Джерарду, крепко обняв его.

Они шмыгали носом одновременно. Фрэнк стал первым, кто заговорил:

— Будет странно, если я сейчас скажу, что действительно тебя люблю?

Джерард покачал головой, улыбнувшись.

— Нет.

— Я действительно люблю тебя, — выдохнул Фрэнк. — Я знаю, что мы лучшие друзья, и это все странно, но это правда.

— Фрэнки, ты не думаешь, что это немного ненормально для лучших друзей? Ну, трахаться, — Джерард тихо засмеялся, почувствовав, как Фрэнк пожал плечами.

— Ну да, но нам нравится это.

— И нам не нравится говорить, что мы любим друг друга? — спросил Джерард.

Фрэнк снова пожал плечами.   
— У тебя есть выбор, — сказал он; его голос был тихим из-за страха разбудить всех в доме. — Спасибо, что проснулся в два часа ночи, чтобы выебать меня.

— Но я действительно не мог отказать тебе, когда ты постучал в мое окошко и начал безумно шептать мое имя. 

— Отъебись.

— Уже.

— Заткнись.

А потом Фрэнк поцеловал его.


End file.
